


Because of you, baby, I’m hell bound.

by honestlymish



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlymish/pseuds/honestlymish
Summary: When Taeyong’s younger brother Jeno and his friends accidentally summon the lust demon to help him finally get his long time crush Jaehyun. Taeyong wants nothing to do with the pretty demon sitting naked on his bed claiming his name is Ten.But Ten has no intention of going home, not when he doesn’t know how to and there are way to many things on earth that peak his curiosity.And maybe Taeyong doesn’t mind having the pretty demon around after all, perhaps Ten can help him finally get over Jaehyun just not the way Taeyong thought.





	1. A lifetime of regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a labour of love because it wasn’t mine to begin with, it’s been entrusted to me. I hope I do this justice.
> 
> I want to dedicate this one to Soz because as much as I complain that your writing breaks my heart sometimes, you have done a lot to help me put myself back together lately. Thank you for reminding me to breathe and for telling me that I can’t just delete myself no matter how much I may want to.
> 
> And to Devi. This piece is all thanks to that mind of yours. I hope this is everything you wanted it to be.

Taeyong regretted a great many thing in his life.

He regretted the time in second grade when he tried to find out whether he was a wizard by jumping out of his treehouse on a broom. All it got him was a broken arm, stitches to the head and his mother banning him from reading Harry Potter until a few years later.

Then there was the time in the fifth grade where he got a crush on the boy that lived down the street. They had spent the the perfect day together, eaten lunch, held hands, everything was going smoothly until he had leaned in for a kiss but sneezed last minute by accident. That one truly haunted him.

Things didn’t get any better for Taeyong as he grew older either. High school brought about a new set of humiliating trauma.Like the time he split his shorts during gym class when he went to pick up the basketball and the sound of tearing had echoed so loud in the hall that the whole class had turned to look his way.

Then finally there was the day he met his best friend Johnny. Johnny had transferred to their school from America and Taeyong had been tasked with showing him around the school. Taeyong had struggled to point things out in english all day with Johnny following him around smiling. At the end of the day when he thought Johnny had left, he had let out a frustrated scream, ranting to himself about why his teacher had picked him when his English wasn’t the best and berating himself for not being a better tour guide, only to turn around to find Johnny muffling a laugh and telling him in korean that he had been an excellent tour guide and he hoped they would be friends.

To this day he hasn’t quite forgiven Johnny for that one but Johnny always reasons that he never asked and he found Taeyong’s attempt to speak english for him endearing.

Yes, Taeyong had many regrets in life, he found himself in awkward and uncomfortable positions so often that he had gotten accustomed to it, almost expected it now. But nothing quiet prepares him to waking up in the middle of the night straddled by a pretty, naked boy claiming to be the lust demon that he had summoned.

Nope this was definitely not a situation Taeyong knew what to do in, as he screams his lungs out while the pretty boy’s eyes sparkle down at him and he smiles, still naked and very much unbothered by that fact.

‘I’m Ten’ the boy giggles as Taeyong finally stops screaming in need of air.

Taeyong felt himself already regretting the decisions that got him to this point as he remembered the summoning ceremony that he had let his brother and his friends do last week because they said it would be ‘fun’ and they wanted to help him finally overcome his unrequited crush on his fellow teacher Jung Jaehyun. _What harm could it be? _Taeyong had thought to himself at the time. But yet here he was with a stranger naked in his room and despite everything that had happened in his life before this, what he regretted most right at this moment is that he ever let his brother be friends with Lee Donghyuck


	2. The things a smile can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun smiles like you are the only person on earth and for Taeyong that’s a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a TaeTen fic. A slow one but it is definitely TaeTen. Ten is coming. I promise 😅

Taeyong takes a sip of his cappuccino, across from him his younger brother sits having a heated debate with his best friend over what is a healthy level of caffeine consumption in a day. The bell on top of the cafe door rings and Taeyong immediately turns his attention but is disappointed to see the rest of his brother’s friends enter.

‘You know Taeyong hyung, I would be hurt by the disappointed look on your face when we entered but I know its just because it wasn’t Mr Jung so Junnie and I won’t take it personally’ Donghyuck says as he takes the seat beside Taeyong while Renjun pulls up a chair.

‘Junnie, please tell Jaeminnie that six espresso shots is not healthy’ Jeno sighs as his friends join them.

‘Jaem, listen to your boyfriend’ Renjun responds.

Taeyong choses to ignore the blush that comes over his younger brother or the fact that neither he or Jaemin chose to dispute the label.

‘Coffee makes me happy, do you want me to be sad Lee Jeno?’ Jaemin pouts and Taeyong can tell from just by looking at Jeno that his brother has lost all fight in the face of his best friend’s charm.

_Whipped _Taeyong thinks but is distracted when the bell above the door goes off again.

The door opens and Taeyong’s breathe hitches as he catches sight of the reason he comes to this specific cafe every morning, Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was captivating, when he smiled at you, he made you feel as if he was sharing a secret with only you. Taeyong has been smitten from the moment he saw Jaehyun. It had been his first day at Neo Tech High. Johnny had offered Taeyong a job as the art teacher at his school after Taeyong had felt suffocated at his old animator job. Taeyong was unsure he was qualified despite his best friend reassurance and was just about ready to back out when Jaehyun walked in and Johnny introduced him as the school’s music teacher and Taeyong’s tour guide for the day.

Taeyong knew right then and there that Jung Jaehyun was the love of his life.

‘Mr Jung!’ Hyuck screamed excitedly, Taeyong turned to give the younger a pointed glare but receives only a smirk and a wiggle of the eyebrows in return.

Jaehyun turns and smiles, making his way to their table.

‘Well if it isn’t my favourite students’ he pauses and looks directly at Taeyong ‘and my favourite teacher’

There it is, that look he give that makes you think you are the only person in the world. Taeyong feel breathless, simply staring up at Jaehyun in silence.

‘We are only your favourites because we are the only ones dumb enough to sign up to the battle of bands for you’ Renjun protests.

‘You’re the only students I ask because your my favourite and my most promising’ Jaehyun winks.

Jaehyun gets himself a coffee and comes to join them at their table as had become the routine for them since Jeno and his friends signed up for the music competition because Taeyong had told them to sign up for the competition in exchange for paying for their breakfast until the competition ends so that he could volunteer to assist.

‘Mr Lee?’ Taeyong snaps out of his thoughts and looks up to Jaehyun staring at him and it does things to his heart.

‘Umm Yeah’ Taeyong says dumbly.

‘Excuse my brother, sir. He is a little weird’ Jeno reasons.

‘We we’re discussing the performance next week during the school trip’ Jaehyun repeats ‘we should probably get a couple more practices in if your free this weekend of course’

‘Oh yeah that’ Taeyong manages ‘my parents are away so my youngest brother will be with us but he loves watching Jen and his friends so it should be fine’

‘Sungie’ Hyuck claps ‘cutest baby in the world’

‘That’s because he is not your brother’ Jeno sighs ‘yesterday I got in trouble for making him cry because I wouldn’t let him play in my room while, Jaem and I were studying’

‘Studying, I’m sure that’s what you were doing’ Hyuck teases and this time the two do protest their innocence but only because Jaehyun laughs and Taeyong knows that despite their protest about the competition, he is their favourite teacher even if Taeyong lets them use his place to hangout and constantly feeds them. Taeyong can’t complain though, Jaehyun is his favourite too after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away if you like it or hit me up on one of the below links to encourage me to update faster :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mishkieff)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/HonestlyMish)


End file.
